It Takes Time
by JustBecauseILoveYou
Summary: Jisbon/Jello fic about Lisbon needing Jane, even if she doesn't realise it. Rated T to be safe. Not good at summaries, but you know :P x x x


Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist and unfortunatly I do not own Simon Baker *sobs* However I do own a DVD of 'Something New' which is great! Partly because of the main male lead..... Yeah I have a weakness for hot guys :P

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Theresa Lisbon awoke with a shock.

'Knock Knock' she heard as she glanced at the clock. Dragging herself out of bed, she slowly stumbled to the door and pulled it open.

"Jane" She said sleepily, half glad he was at the door. They had just closed a tough case and she could do with his irritating, yet charming personality to help her forget about the case, as well as the day. Her mum had died 25 years ago. '_25 years_' she thought. '_25 years ago a drunken bastard killed her. 25 years_'. She thought back to her mum, holding the last piece of her she had left. Her necklace. Lisbon felt tears rising as she thought back to her mums deep emerald eyes, her warm, loving touch, everything about her. Her mum could always make her feel better, regardless of the circumstances and right now, Lisbon needed her more than ever. As tears threatened to spill, she felt herself being pulled into a warm embrace. She had forgotten about Jane standing there and wondered how long she had been staring into space for.

"I know" Jane whispered simply. "I know its 12:30 and you're tired and don't want me here, but I also know you need someone today. I'm not leaving you alone, not tonight". Lisbon felt Jane's hot breath as he whispered in her ear, not once removing his arms from around her. He began to feel her relax and melt into him as he rested his chin on her head. She felt tears start to fall and Jane, realising this, held her tighter, however this made Lisbon lose control and cry everything out. She began to fall to the floor, but Jane swiftly placed an arm under her knees and the other behind her back, picking her up. Kissing her on the head, she placed her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest.

Jane carried her to her bedroom and gently placed her on the bed and started to walk out. He looked in her eyes and saw the fear, the hurt and the sadness before whispering to her.

"I gotta pee" Lisbon gave a faint smile, knowing he would be there for her.

Jane entered the bathroom and stared down. He saw the glint in his wedding ring and decided it was time. He loved Lisbon, that much was true. He wouldn't be here otherwise and he knew that he wanted to move on with her. He wanted to be with her. Taking a deep breath he carefully slid the ring off his finger and placed it on a gold chain, which he then secured around his neck. Walking back towards Lisbon's room, he pushed all of his own anxieties, worries and problems to one side and focused purely on Lisbon. She needed him, and he wasn't going to let her down.

He stopped at her bedroom door, hands clasped around the ring which now hung around his neck and allowed him to think of his wife and daughter. His daughters long, blonde curls and infectious smile, his wife's smile and her touch. But he also thought about how they would want him to be happy and he couldn't help but smile when he realised Lisbon made him happy. He hoped they were happy and he believed with all his heart that they were watching down on him.

"Hey" Jane said gently as he went and sat next to Lisbon on her bed. "Wanna talk?" he asked, staring into her emerald eyes. Their usual passion and vibrancy had been replaced with hurt and sadness. This, combined with the puffyness and tears spilling down her face, broke Jane's heart. She nodded stiffly and Jane motioned for her to come closer. She agreed, and as soon as she was within reach, he pulled her into him and began to trace shapes on her hand.

"You've taken your ring off" Lisbon said, looking at him for answers.

"Later" he replied, knowing she needed answers, but this could wait, it had to. He wiped a tear from her face as she took a deep breath.

"I miss her so much Jane. There isn't a morning where I wake up OK. A couple of months after she died, I'd had enough. I got out a kn-knife and thought about cutting m-m-myself." She stopped to take a deep breath and wipe tears from her eyes. "I'm so scared that it could happen again. I don't know what I would do if something happened to the team. If something happened to you". Lisbon looked up and felt Jane take her hand. She gave up trying to wipe her tears.

"Cry Lisbon. You'll feel better. I promise. I won't leave you." Jane whispered sincerely into her ear. Lisbon took one look at him and began to sob. Jane pulled her onto his lap and allowed her to drape her arms around him and cry into his chest. Both knew that Lisbon would be embarrassed in the morning and possibly freeze him out more than ever, but there was also a chance that this would lead to something more, and Jane was betting on the latter, especially if he had anything to do with it. He felt her tremble and then she began to calm. Her breathing became more regular and he could feel her taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down.

After half an hour, Jane realised Lisbon had fallen asleep and carefully put the covers over her. He was about to leave when he felt a warm hand on his.

"Stay" Lisbon said quietly.

"OK" Jane said without hesitation. He loved her, he just had to find a way to prove to her that he wasn't going to leave.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok so that was my first attempt at a Mentalist fic. Please tell me how I did, and if you want more.

I'm not sure if I captured either character in the right way, but I'm sorta happy with how it ended up.

R&R

Hayley x x x


End file.
